myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Cats Spend The Day In New York
Firestar: This is so bad! Jayfeather could always see, AND the others left us! AND we have to pay so much money!!!!! Graystripe: How much money is it? Firestar: It is $5000 for the whole month! Graystripe: That is a pretty good price for all that time....can we pay for that? Firestar: Pay for that? There is a good chance we could. *Looks for money* Do you have another $1000 I only have $4000 and we coud use a bit more. Graystripe: That is a lot of money. *Looks for money* Here, this is all I have. *Hands a 5 $100 to Firestar* Firestar: That is still not all the money we need. Anybody else have money? Ivypool: Money? I have some! *Hands over 5 $100 to Firestar* Firestar: This is all the money we need! Yes! Yes! I have done it! We can stay here! Person: Only if you don't yell. I don't allow loud cats in my hotel. Wait, I don't allow any cats n my hotel! Firestar: Come on! Not now! We are paying so much money! Person: If you must stay, then I won't make you leave. We have no pool, and no food, in this hotel at all. You are room 500 on floor 7 enjoy. And please please if you ned help, do not call any of us. Firestar: What does 'call' mean? Like on a phone? We won't do that! We can handle this without help! Can't we? Other Cats: That is, we kind of can...yup....no....yeah....no Swiftpaw: *Comes in from who knows where* Which one are we meant to answer? Firestar: Answer yes Everyone but Ivypool: Answer yes! Ivypool: Have any of you ever read this? It is great! Firestar: How do we get to our rooms? Person: There is this thing called the life that might work. Firestar: And where would we find that? Person: Try right over there, where we have ''the lifts Firestar: Makes sense. Lionblaze: How do we use that? Jayfeather: Maybe press that? Dovewing: Which one? Graystripe: Try the one that points down Hollyleaf: But aren't we going up? Graaustripe: The roomkey says floor 13 but this is floor one so I guess you are right we need to go up Hollyleaf: Then maybe we should press the thing that says up? ~Presses the button~ Firestar: Which floor do you think? Hollyleaf: The roomkey says floor 13 so we should try that. Firestar: Let me see.....there is no floor 13 sorry. Hollyleaf: But there ''has ''to be, that's what our roomkey says on the card! Firestar: Take a look! There is floor 12 and then floor 14 there is no floor 13 we need a new card. Person: Can I help? Frestar: Take a look at this card, floor 13 there is no floor 13 just floor 12 and then 14 we need a new card. Person: THIS IS BAD! YOU FOUND ME OUT!!! I mean....Sorry, no idea how that happened I guess I will give a real...I mean a better..key, how about floor 14 instead we have that. Firestar: If you must, come on everyone back on the lift! Hollyleaf: Why did we put ''him ''in charge? Firestar: Since I am ldeader! Jayfeather: To be fair, you are also dead to tell the truth Lionblaze: But Hollyleaf is too! We are putting that to one side, and having a nice trip so we can enjoy it. Hollyleaf: What room does tit have on the card? Firestar: It says room 12 I hope they have that. Graystripe: It is here! Right here! Come one! ~The cats go into the room that the card says~ Graystripe: This place is great! Come on! Firestar: So ''that ''is way we had to pay! Jayfeather: What? I can'tsee this hotel room! Lionblaze: What? But you just said that you ''could see things and were just pretending you were blind! Jayfeather: Oops. Sorry I forgot. This room is so cool! Ivypool: Wow, how is he gonna live through this.... Firestar: Sorry Ivypool, we are no danger Dovewing: Firestar she is reading that book... Firestar: If you don't put that book down now, you are grounded! ~A group of cats enter the hotel room~ Hey! It's me Swiftpaw! A voice said. What how are you here Swiftpaw? Aren't you dead right? Sandstorm asked, Swiiftpaw: So, I am from the past! You know. Firestar: Let's go to New York City! Ivypool: This is amazing! Dovewing: Put your Eyes on the Thunderpath! Firestar: Let's go to the Plaza! Graystripe: How about we go to that place with the big tree instead? Firestar: AWWW.......But I wanted to go to the Plaza! Hollyleaf: How about tree first, Plaza later? The tree sounds better then the Plaza...... Cats that aren't Firestar: Agreeed! Firestar: This is unfair! ~At the tree place~ Hollyleaf: Come and look at the size of that tree! Who knew trees could be so big like that?????